


Minor Annoyance

by mm8



Series: MMoM [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Force Sensitivity, Hand Jobs, Hux has a crush on Kylo Ren, I get by with a little help from my friends, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Kylo can feel when Hux is masturbating.





	Minor Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> reebly10 prompted: Hux/Kylo, Kylo can feel when Hux is masturbating

Kylo Ren's snapped open. He was completely awake and his mind was sharp. His eyes were wide and most certainly his pupils were dilated. His body was flush and his heart was racing. A low moan escaped his throat as he tilted his head back and his body arched off of the bed. His hand easily slipped beneath his boxers and grasped his hard cock. Oh yes, this felt _wonderful_. Kylo let his mind drift away as he lazily stroked himself. Images came into his head. It was foggy and not a clear picture but that didn't stop him at all. There was a long taut torso with dark freckles here and there. The fantasy made its way to the arms of this person. They were and lean and there's was a tattoo of two suns on the upper--

Wait... _what_?!

Kylo gagged and and left go of his softened member as if it burned. He took deep breaths as he tore the covers off. Kylo stalked across the room, doubling back for his helmet and slipping it on. Using his powers to open and close his door. He stomped down the empty corridor. It was his luck that no trooper was on their patrol. If they had been he would have thrown them _through_ the wall. The hallway was dimly lit but a light flickered on when he stepped under it. His bare feet slapped against the cool metal as he hurried down corridor after corridor. Why did their quarters have to be so far apart?

Goddamnit, Goddamnit, _Goddamnit_!

Kylo didn't like or enjoy being touched like that. He never had. It was uncomfortable and gross and _yuck_. That being said he had to teach a certain general a lesson.

He tapped in the ten digit code that he plucked out of the general's mind a few weeks ago. Kylo was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently for the door to slide open. It only took a moment to figure out where the bedroom was based on the noise that was coming from it. 

Hux squeaked, actually _squeaked_ when he burst into the room. Hux was nude except for his socks. He'd been lying on his back but had straightened up to the sitting position when the door opened. He tried to cover himself as best he could as a protest passed his lips, however Kylo wasn't in the mood for _this nonsense_. Kylo tossed the bed sheets to the floor with his powers and roughly grasped hold of Hux's prominent erection. His thumbed the head and squeezed the shaft.

Hux covered pale hand covered Kylo's. "Ren you can't--"

"Stop it and shut up," Kylo ordered. He didn't even use the Force and yet Hux complied.

Kylo stared right into the general's shocked eyes as he pumped his cock. It occurred to Kylo that Hux couldn't read his expression since he was wearing his helmet. All he'd be able to see was the shiny reflection of his mask. He wasn't able to see Kylo's revulsion and annoyance of this task. 

Hux couldn't seem to choose which to feel embarrassed or aroused. He was biting his lower lip suppressing any sort of noise. His fingers were digging into the fabric of the bed sheets. He wasn't looking at Kylo, but choosing to look past him. Kylo almost felt insulted. 

He fisted Hux's cock with all of the speed he could muster. The bed began to shake with his movements. He eyed Hux up and down and gently touched his mind, quickly retreated. Hux was _enjoying_ this.

Hux closed his eyes but Kylo used the Force to open them. "Look at _me_ ," he commanded.

Since Hux could not look away he became more needy and desperate. He thrust up into Kylo's hand and moaned for the first time. It was husky but quiet all at the same time. Hux tried to lift his hand and place it on Kylo's shoulder, right above his tattoos, but Kylo put a stop to that using his power to still Hux's hand in mid-air.

It took him by surprise Hux cried, " _Oh_!" and a second later he was cumming all over Kylo's hand, the hot white cum dripping down his wrist. It was only a several moments but it seemed like forever to Kylo as more and more cum splattered against his skin. Hux's breathing slowly as he came down from his orgasm. 

"Stop masturbating _so loud_." Kylo threatened gnashing his teeth together. His voice was deeper and distorted through the mask. "And _stop_ thinking about _me_ while you do it." Kylo grimaced as wiped his hand using the bed sheet on the floor, making sure there was not a trace of the sticky substance left on his skin. "Do try and pull yourself together, General. We a meeting with Snoke in a few hours and I don't want you to be all _this_." He waved his hand at Hux. Without another word he turned about and left Hux's room in a huff without so much as a glance over his shoulder to see the look on the general's face.

Godamn Hux. Just Goddamn him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me: [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/), [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/), [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/), [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)
> 
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
